


VENT

by Autisticvampireclub



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: It always comes back to me projecting my feelings onto Jeremy doesn’t it, suicide TW, vent - Freeform, vent tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: This is literally just a vent fic





	1. Chapter 1

7:30 pm

Imheere: michael can I talk to you?

Mikey: of course dude

Imheere: I’m going to kill myself. Tonight 

Mikey: Jeremy no I’m coming over to your house right now please don’t Jere please 

Imheere: you won’t make it in time

Mikey: Jere you have so much to live for think about video games and your dad and college please Jere please I can’t lose you 

Imheere: oh god Michael I’m so sorr 

Mikey: Jere

Mikey: Jere answer me 

 

8:00 

Mikey: Jeremy please I’m at your front door I’m coming in please answer me

 

8:01

Imheere: I love you Michael


	2. I think this might be goodbye

I’m sick of this. Every time I’m happy with my life it gets ripped away. Everything is gone and it’s all my fault, because I was stupid. I can’t go on like this. I wanna fall asleep and never wake up. I don’t know if this is a suicide note, but it might as well be. The only reason I’m posting this here is because I hope by morning I’ll see it and change my mind. 

If not this might be the last fic I ever post. 

I love you all, thanks for supporting me over the years. It’s been a wonderful time.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so fucking stupid I should just kill myself just because I couldn’t remember my passcode I lost two whole years of my life it’s all gone I’m so fucking stupid and dumb I want to kill myself


End file.
